1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a space-saving cable connector assembly with blind mate structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable connector assemblies are widely used for signal or power transmission between personal computers and peripheral equipments. Such a cable connector assembly is usually needed to be mounted to a panel on which a plurality of connectors are arranged side by side to form a sub module. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,647,130 and 4,915,641 each disclose such an assembly.
The connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,130 comprises matable plug and receptacle connectors. The plug connector comprises a pair of flanges diagonally formed at opposite ends of a base thereof and a pair of guide pins disposed at opposite ends of the base and diagonally across from each other. Each flange defines a mounting hole therein and a pair of arcuate projections are located at a substantial angle from the major axis of the plug connector and are around a corresponding mounting hole. A pair of elastomeric ring-like members are secured around a respective pair of projections, thus becoming elongated. A pair of shoulder screws respectively protrude through the mounting holes and the elastomeric ring-like members to tightly engage with the panel. However, this design is relatively complex in structure and the manufacturing cost is relatively high.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,641 discloses a pair of matable female and male connectors each mounted to a panel. The female connector comprises a planar mounting flange having mounting apertures therethrough for mounting the assembly to a panel. The male connector comprises a pair of flanges on opposite ends thereof and each flange defines a mounting aperture and a mounting collar therethrough to enable the float mounting of the male connector to an appropriate panel. The collar is a hollow generally cylindrical collar having an aperture dimensioned to receive a bolt, rivet or other connecting means. However, the flanges of the male and the female connectors occupy a relatively big space and the dimension of the male or the female connectors in a longitudinal direction thereof is thus increased.
Hence, an improved space-saving cable connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a blind mate cable connector assembly with a minimized transverse size.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts received in the housing, a cable comprising a plurality of conductors electrically connected with the contacts, a cover cooperating with the housing to sandwich the cable between the cover and the housing, and a pair of fastening members for securing the cable connector assembly to a panel. The housing comprises a base and a mating portion projecting outwardly from the base. The base comprises an upper surface and a lower surface both extending along the longitudinal direction, a pair of ear portions diagonally disposed at opposite ends thereof and extending toward each other, a pair of polarizing keys respectively formed on the upper and the lower surfaces and arranged in a stagger manner, and a pair of guiding members extending outwardly from the base and spaced by the mating portion.